Several occupations require personnel to work in low visibility environments. For example, firefighters often face unfamiliar environments that offer little or no visibility, as when they navigate through a burning building. When a building is on fire, smoke may obscure most or all visibility, fire sprinklers may be pouring water down from the ceiling, debris may accumulate on floors or hang from ceilings (or may disappear from floors or ceilings), etc. The problem of impaired visibility is compounded by the fact that the appearance of the building, and the “landmarks” visible therein, may change as the fire progresses. These adverse conditions will affect a firefighter's ability to navigate through and eventually exit a burning building, and a firefighter who becomes disoriented or lost faces possible injury or death. It would therefore be useful to have available devices and systems that help firefighters and/or other personnel to proactively find their way out of a burning building or other low visibility environment.